Please Help
by Foxflame864
Summary: Toshiro is Captain of the Sexual Assault Case Squad, he has been ordered to shut down a sex traffic ring. While busting it he meets a girl and their relationship progresses as he tries to help her find her family and keep her from being killed.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I've been sorta of obsessed with Law and Order, so this story will be following a crime, and I will try and get all my details right.

Also like most of my stories Momo will be probably portrayed as one of the bad guys.

I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, but like always storyline was created by me!

Now on with the story

* * *

~ Chapter 1 ~

"Mr. Hitsugaya, what is your intake on this case? Do you think she was lying? Why didn't you charge?" a reported asked the white haired man. Torshiro knew theses guys game he had been doing it for about 5 years. He was in his mid 20's, and somehow had already become a captain he looked at the lady that had asked him, she had blond hair and green eyes.

"It's not that we didn't believe her, but we couldn't win a case without her on the stand, also she was switching her story we could never get the same story twice. That unfortunately made her less credible" Torshiro explained coldly, before walking through the reports going to his car. Behind him a strawberry blond followed him,

"You know captain you don't have to be so cold to the reports, that's how you get the name you have now. Cold Captain" Rangiku Matsumoto said, getting a black unmarked police car passengers side. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes before starting to drive away from the court house. They got into the station and went to his office beginning his paperwork. His squad was done a few members, the best he had was his lieutenant Matsumoto. They were in charge of the sexual assault cases and investigating them. Torshiro had just started a new investigation on sex trafficking and had to plan a raid against a brothel that was known for using underage girls. Torshiro made a few more calls trying to tap the house and set up cameras before he could heading home. Matsumoto was already packing her things to leave. Knocking on his door she came in.

"Do you need anything else before I leave?" she asked. Torshiro looked up at her

"MAybe if you took your paper work home I would be happy" he replied. Matsumoto laughed.

"Nice joke Captain, goodnight" She replied through her laughter.

"Night." with this Torshiro was left alone in the office. As he finished all his paperwork he leaned back into his chair and looked at the plack on the wall. It read

Torshiro Hitsugaya,

Captain of the Sexual Assault Cases

In New York City.

Torshiro remembered when he had gotten that plack, he had just been promoted to captain in the middle of a child investigation. Trying to figure out if a teacher was actually molesting children. It turned out that he was framed. That two girls hadn't like the teacher after they never showed up and he failed them. It was a we will get you back situation, it was a good thing that Torshiro had found that they were lying and was able to notify the attorney to drop the charges and bring it to false accusations against the attorney was none other than Nanao Ise, she was very talented at what she did, but Torshiro knew she couldn't do miracles only fight by the law in court, and most ties she won. Torshiro came out of his thoughts and packed his stuff before heading out of the office for the night. Torshiro drove home to his apartment. He had a small two bedroom apartment, that had a kitchen, and one bathroom. It had a decent living room, but the apartment itself was blank and boring the only thing Torshiro had was a painting of a teal chinese dragon and a white siberian husky that had teal eyes and unique swirl pattern on his coat with a brown crown on his forehead. Torshir had named the dog Hyrimaru after a legend of a dragon. As Torshiro opened the door to his apartment the white dog came up and jumped on him. Torshiro pet the dog before pushing him off playfully.

"What you been up to all day Hyorinmaru?" Torshiro asked the dog. The dog just barked and waged it's tale. Torshiro smiled before going to the kitchen and making himself food and than giving the dog some food and more water. They both sat on the couch watching Tv or more like Torshiro sat on the couch as Hyorinmaru sat next to him begging for food. After the show was over he turned off the TV before going to get in the shower and going to bed. This was Torshiro's everyday life, but little did he know it was about to change diresticty. After all what are you to expect, all good things must come to an end.

Torshiro got ready for work the next day, he put on expensive clothes knowing he would have to be the one to go into the brothel since he was the youngest looking and actually the youngest. Torshiro fed his dog before petting his head before leaving. Locking the apartment he went to his car and drove to the police station. Everyone was dressed up in nicer clothes than usual. They all stood ready for orders, Torshiro walked into his office grabbing the case files before walking to the briefing area. He set his files on the table, before writing something on the board.

"We are doing a raid today, we are taking a brothel house to try and stop sex trafficking. Keep true to the plan, I'll be going in first, watch carefully for people that may be known to uses and move in before they blow the operation" he explained everyone nodded before saying,

"Yes, sir" everyone got in their own cars. Torshiro took his personal vehicle he waited until everyone was ready before he pulled into the brothel way. He put on his fake glasses, so the team could see what he saw, than had a communicator in his jacket so they could hear what he herd. Knocking on the door, a lady came to the door. Peaking out she looked at him.

"This isn't a place for children" she said. Torshiro thought this funny considering that they had underage workers as sex workers. Torshiro pulled out his wallet.

"Hey I may be in my early 20's but I still like to have fun, and I have to money" he said showing her. She took a look at the money before nodding and letting him in. Torshiro sat at table as she came over to talk to him..

"What would you like?" she asked, he knew what she was asking and was smart about it.

"Something smart and young," he answered she nodded before looking around.

"There will be nice young ones in a few minutes, wait and I will let you pick whichever one you want" she whispered to him. Torshiro nodded. He waited until they would come. As a car pulled up to the house and girls started to enter he got called in.

"Momo, your cousin, she's here, as a female handler." Matsumoto said into his ear com. Torshiro cursed under his breath.

"Okay take her before she can get in and surround the house. Start to move in." he said into his com before the lady came back.

"So which one do you want?" she asked. Torshiro looked at the girls, seeing one with long black and grey eyes. She looked like the most beat up. Torshiro decided to pick her,

"Long black hair grey eyes" he said. The lady nodded as the lady was gone Masumoto informeds Torshiro that they had Momo. The lady came back with the girl he had requested. Torshiro wrapped his arm around her waist, and whispered into her ear, "stay still, don't freak out" he warned her she looked at him confused, just as there was a bang. The pimps pulled out their guns and Torshiro did the same as his people came into the house.

"NYPD" he said loudly, everyone dropped their guns and raised their hands. The blacked haired girl looked at him worried. Everyone was arrested. Torshiro arrested the black haired girl and took her out putting her in his car. Matsumoto came out with another girl and put her in the car as well. The two watched as everyone was sorted into cars and taken away. Torshiro got in the driver's seat as Matsumoto got into the passenger's seat. No one talked the whole way to the police station. Torshiro kept on looking at the black haired girl in the back of the car. She seemed young and he was curious why she was in the sex traffic ring.

* * *

Hello I hoped you enjoyed you guys enjoyed this chapter! I am so excited to be writing this. I hope you guys comment, like, follow, favorite, vote, review, and ect.

Until Next Time

~ FoxFlame864 ~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, to all my readers, welcome to the 2nd chapter. I hope you enjoy!

 **Special thanks to sailorstar9 she has been really helpful on basically simple comments that let me know what the readers favorite parts are**

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, or any of theses characters, but the plot is mine.

Summary: Torshiro is the Sexual Assault squads captain and leaded a raid on a brothel. Taking everyone into custody. One of the people that they arrested was his own cousin Momo and a young girl that has black hair and grey hair. Torshiro took a interest in her and is curious about what has happened with her.

* * *

~ Chapter 2 ~

Torshiro and Matsumoto got out of the car. Torshiro took the black hair girl out of the car while Matsumoto took the other girl out. Torshiro took the girl he had to a interrogation room alone. The pimps where put in the holden cell and the rest of the girls were taken to the other interrogation room. Torshiro walked into his office and dropped the curtains to interrogation rooms where the black haired girl was. Momo was brought in moments later. She was sat in the chair. Matsumoto closed the door and stood by it watching the two. She closed the curtains, so the other officers couldn't see them.

"Momo, how could you! Your trafficking underage woman! I can't help you with this!" Torshiro yelled at her.

"Those girl want to do this, they don't want to live normal lives, they are sluts and want this!" Momo argued back. Torshiro couldn't listen to her for very long. She wasn't the girl he had known she wasn't his cousin Momo. He had her taken to the graveyard, a prison where they keep criminal while they wait processing.

"So captain what's up with you putting that one in a different containment than the others?" Masumoto asked pulling the curtain up, so they could see the black haired girl.

"Matsumoto, she is more beating than those other girls, ever hear what a bait dog?" Torshiro asked.

"Those are the dogs that they used to train really the champion dogs on" she answered.

"I think she is the one that they train pimps off of. I'm going to run her prints, look for missing children, I'm going to find out how old she is." Torshiro explained, before going into the room.

The girl sat in the room quietly, she seemed more calm in the room than the others did. When torshiro entered the room she looked at him.

"Hello, I am Captain Torshiro Hitsugaya, I want to help you, so lets start off with your name" he asked. The girl took a moment to answer.

"Karin…."

"What about a last name?"

"I don't remember, I think it started with a K too." he smiled see that he didn't have talk to her as much as other victims he had encountered. She was more willing,

"HOw old are you?" he continued. Karin went silent, thinking.

"I am 21," she said. Torshiro knew she was lying though.

"How old are you really? I just want to help you, so please. Those guys aren't going to touch you again" he promised. Karin took another moment to think before she looked up at him. She knew she had to trust him or she wouldn't be able to get away from them.

"I am I think 17, I was umm taken when I was 12 and now I don't remember my birthday, so I believe I'm 17." Torshiro wrote down a few things.

"Okay, umm now the questions are going to get uncomfortable, you don't have to answer all of them, just a few of them.." he told her, again she nodded.

"Okay, so the first one is where you raped?" he watched her very careful as he asked the question. She flinched when he said raped.

"No, it was consensual…" she answered. Torshiro continued on with the questions even though he knew it was a lie.

"When was the first time they made you have sex."

"They didn't it was consuental, I first had sex when I was 13" she answered. Torshiro could take it anymore.

"Did they tell you to say it was consensual?" he asked Karin was silent. "Karin, I can't help you unless you help me, you tell me who raped you, who beat you, who took you and I will put them in jail" he told her. Karin looked at him.

"I… I can't, they'll kill me, they'll go after my twin sister!" Karin answered.

"You have a twin? Was she kidnapped too?" he asked.

"She's my fraternal twin, no they only took me. My sister ran inside to get something when they came. That's all I can remember." She answered.

"Okay, Karin you are doing great, if we found your family do you think you can recognize them?" he asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. T- Torshiro, will I be with the other girls?" Karin asked. Torshiro was surprised that she used his first name but ignored it. He studied her movements for a small bit he determined she was asking out of fear. If she told and the other girls found out she would be killed because that's what those girls are told to do to the bait dog. Kill them when they are useless.

"No, If you can help me out I will get you out of here, out of the jail, streets, I can help you" he promised truly wanting to help her. Something about her drawed her to him.

"Okay, I will tell you everything, I lied it wasn't consensual, they raped me and when I wouldn't listen they would beat me. I never saw the boss. I promise that. I herd gin talk about him though, his name is Aizen. There are two other pimps you call them out there Grimmjow, Tousen. They tried keeping their circles small, that's all I know" Karin confused.

"Okay what did they do to you?" he asked.

"Rape, drugged, beat, um they forced me to have abortion when I think I was 15" she answered. Torshiro nodding and taking everything down on his notepad

"Do you know any other houses where the house you." Karin shook her head.

"I've been stationary since they brought me to New York. Umm when ever they are training a pimp I guess they uses me and a few girls from the other houses, but we stay at our own homes." she explained. Torshiro nodded in understanding. He took the keys he had and decided she would be fine, if not safer if she was uncuffed. She had just given him the biggest information plot he could of asked for. He was sure she hadn't his anything back from him.

"I'll be back, I am going to talk to a few people and see if we can get you released tonight." he told her. Karin smiled then it faded.

"I won't have anywhere to go" she started. Torshiro put his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. She went silent realizing that he was going to help her, but knew he was risking his job for her. Karin watched as he left feeling thankful to the man that was saving her from her pain, her job that was forced onto her.

Torshiro filled out several papers, so that Karin could be set free. Torshiro called down to the office to speak to someone who could give him permission to releases her.

"What do you want Hitsugaya?" a voice said,

"Gee nice to hear your voice too…" Hitsugaya replied smiling, "listen I need a favor, we did a raid today, and there's this girl she's a bait girl. Anyway, putting her in prison endangers her, I request as a favor that she's released tonight, I've earned her trust, I don't think she'll run away."

"Fine, but Torshiro Hitsugaya, you better not get yourself in trouble, don't be like Ichigo and a rule breaker" the voice said before hanging up. Torshiro smiled as he put the phone down. In the next thirty minutes a mail runner for the stations came up with releases forms. Torshiro took them from the mail runner and thanked him. Sitting down at his desk Torshiro began to fill out all the forms before filing them away. Matsumoto came into the office.

"What do you want us to do with the girls?" she asked,

"Holding cell and put the pimps into the graveyard." he answered, "oh and Matsumoto, Karin you can releases her, after you move those girls to the holding cell." he instructed. She nodded before doing as he said. She and another officers moved the girls before Matsumoto went over to the interrogation room that Karin was in and opened the door,

"Karin, you are free to go" she said Karin slowly stepped out of the room and went out to the area where the officers desk where, looking around she could see into Torshiro's office as he filled out paperwork. Matsumoto watched the young girl, she noticed she was looking into her captain's office. Smiling She went over to Karin, and put her arm around her shoulder.

"You want to go in and talk to him?" she asked the younger girl. Karin stiffened slightly before she looked at her, and shook her head,

"No, I am fine…." she answered,

"Well than why don't you talk to me" she suggested and guided Karin to a seat next to her desk. "You seem to open up to our wonderful little captain there fast, why is it?" she asked.

"He is nice and kind of reminds me of my older brother, I don't know what's it is about him but it's comfortable. He also said he would help me, and nobody has said that to me since I was taken" Karin explained.

"Oh I see" the two talked a little bit longer before Torshiro came out of his office. Matsumoto jumped up, "oh wow, look at the time! It's time to go, I'm going to be late!" she said grabbing her stuff she ran out leaving the only two. Kairn looked after matsumoto as Torshiro headed out,

"Wait I told you I have no place to go, and you said you would help me, but how" Karin asked, but then became silent as Torshiro got underneath the doorway arch and pointed up, then put his finger over his lips. Karin followed what he was point at and realized it was a camera, and then walked after him as he left the room. The both went down to the street before he started talking,

"I can help you in some ways more than other, I can put you in a hotel, or you can stay at my place until we find your family, or i can find you a job and a decent apartment" he offered, but before she could answer her stomach growled. "Why don't we talk over food, do you want take out?" he asked. Karin was frankly sick of take out food and shook her head no. "Okay, then have you decided on where you want to stay?" Karin nodded.

"I would like to stay with you if that was a serious offer, I don't want to be alone any more and you said you would try and help me find my family" Karin said.

"Yeah and I will," he promised, he leaded Karin to a car and opened the passenger door for her. When she got in the car. Torshiro shut the door for her and than got into the driver's side and drove her to his apartment.

* * *

Thanks for reading the second chapter

As always please comment, review, favorite, follow, vote, and ect…

Until Next Time!

~ FoxFlame864 ~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome back to Please Help, I hope you are enjoying the story!

Now to continue!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters, I just created the plot line

* * *

~Chapter 3 ~

Torshiro pulled up to his apartment building and parked, Karin was nervous. Torshiro opened her door for her and shut it before leading her into the apartment building. They took the elevator up to his floor. Torshiro got out his keys as they reached the door he put the keys in the knob unlocking it,

"Oh yeah, ummm I have a dog, a siberian husky, he's nice, but doesn't act well odd" Torshiro informed her. Karin nodded as he opened the door. When he opened a large white dog jumped off the couch and came towards them. Torshiro pat him down. Torshiro allowed Karin to pass him as he shut and locked the door. Karin pet the dog as Torshiro passed her.

"The bathroom is down the hall there's only one, so we are going to have to make a plan who will be there when. Obviously the kitchen is right there and the living room is what you come into. The bed rooms you'll be in is straight down the hall mines is right next door." Torshiro exspland. Karin felt odd about being in Torshiro's home and not having to strip, but felt comfortable at the same time. Torshior went into the kitchen and made some food, as Karin sat on the couch hyorinmaru seemed to take a liking to Karin and stayed by her, but then again Torshiro had trained him to be a search and rescue dog and therapy dog that he could uses to comfort children when needed. Torshiro finished cooking and pushed the food over to the countertop on the other side.

"Karin, foods done" he told her turning off the oven and sitting where he was eating his food. Karin went over to the counter and sat down on a stool eating her food. At first she ate fast, but as Torshiro noticed this he came around the counter and put a hand on her shoulder, "Karin, you need to slow down. I am not going to take the food away and you don't have to be anywhere, so take your time" he told her, before going to his room. He changed and then came out with a few shirts and pants. "Here for the night you can change into theses and when I have the time I can take you shopping for clothes that you like" he offered. Karin nodded and took the clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When she came back Torshiro was playing with the dog. He could hear her walking back to where he was,

"So Karin, why don't you tell me anymore that you can remember about your family, Matsumoto said that you told her that I reminded you of your brother. How old was he when you got taken, color of hair, anything elses you can remember would be helpful for me to find your family." Torshiro told her. Karin walked past him and sat down in a chair across from him. She was silent for a long time before being able to answer.

"I think he was 22 we have a 10 year difference I think. His hair color was unique. It was I think red, wait bright orange. I used to love playing with it because of how bright it was" Karin remembered. Torshiro smiled as her memory came back pieces by pieces now that she was off the drugs and the fear of having to keep her mouth shut to stay alive. Torshiro hoped she knew she was safe and he would protect her as long as he could. Also hearing her description of her older brother narrowed down a lot of people. The two talked a little bit more before Karin yawned. When she did that she became very afraid and whimpered back. Torshiro got up and stretched. Giving her some space,

"Why don't we head to bed?" he asked her. Karin nodded and followed him to the rooms. Torshiro opened Karin's roomed and turned on the light. It was a simple small normal guest room, with a closet and a dresser, and a nice bed set. "You can stay here as long as you want. Also this is your space, if you want to be alone for any reason than feel free just to come here I promise I won't come in unless you invite me in or I think you are endangering your own life" he explained. Karin nodded looking around.

"Thank you." she said smiling. Karin hadn't had her own room since she was taken.

"Night Karin, sweet dreams, rest well" Torshiro said before leaving the room and going to his own.

"Night Torshiro, " Karin said softly, Torshiro heard it even though it was so small. Smiling he opened his door and went into the room closing it behind him. Hyorinmaru was in his bed in the living room looking down the hall to Karin. Karin went over to her door and shut it and then checked the windows making sure they were locked. Karin put the clothes she had been wearing before changing on the dresser. Karin looked at the mirror her hair was a mess. She wished she could cut her long hair, she never liked her hair to long she always thought the perfect length was mid back to shoulders. Maybe she could ask Torshiro or Matsumoto to cut her hair for her. As Karin got into bed she realized that she was safe and no longer needed to worry like she uses to. For the first time since Karin was 12 she was able to sleep easily.

Torshiro woke up the next day, he got ready for work, he passed Karin's door seeing it shut he assumed she was still sleeping. He put on some tea and started to make breakfast. As he waited for the food to get done he fed Hyorinmaru. Once the food and tea where done, he made himself a plat and had a cup of tea. Torshiro made karin a plate of the rest of the food and put a note on it and placed it in the mirowave. Going back to his room he grabbed his files. He knocked on Karin's door, he could hear her on the bed shifting around than running over to the door. He laughed, before she could open the door Torshiro spoke softly, but loud enough for her to hear,

"Karin, I am going to work. There is tea on the stove and I made you some breakfast it's in the microwave, I left a cell phone on the counter, it only has my number so you can call me if you need anything. Also don't leave the apartment if you do Hyourinmaru can't protect you like he can here" he instructed, before leaving Karin opened the her door as he closed the front door and locked it from the outside. Karin breathed easily as she stepped out of the room and went to the kitchen. She ate the food that he had left and found the phone. She sat on the couch and Hyourinmaru jumped on next to her laying his head down on her lap. Karin pet the dog as she waited for Torshiro to come back.

Torshiro got to the office and immediately started working Matsumoto mouthed to him asking how Karin was doing, he nodded telling her that everything was okay. As his team went to figure out what information they had, Torshiro learned that Karin's story was the most truthful one. Everything that she had said lined up in some way or form with the other victims. Matsumoto worked on locating their families. Karin's was the best bet. As they were working Torshiro got a call from another police captain that was a little bit older than him. The man was now 27 years old and was the Captain of the task force, stopping terrorist. He had heard about the traffic bust and wanted to know who they had found. Torshiro answered the phone.

"Hey Torshiro," he greeted through the line.

"It's Hitsugaya, can't you act at least somewhat professional Kurosaki " Torshiro grimace. He could here the his older friend laugh.

"Sure whatever you say, anyway, I want to look through the sex traffickers that you caught, so I'll be flying from seattle tomorrow and arrive there two days from than." he informed Torshiro. He found this odded.

"Why would you be interested in the sex trafficking?" he asked.

"Personal matter, maybe I'll tell you sometime, anyway see you than" with that Ichigo had hung up on Torshiro. Sighing Torshiro went back to work. After about half the day went by no new cases came in and they were just trying to get information from the girls. Torshiro sighed not getting anywhere and decided to go home, maybe ask karin a few more questions. He packed his stuff and grabbed a bunch of case files carrying them out of the station to his car. On his way back to the apartment he had picked up some food. Torshiro unlocked the door, to his apartment to see a scared Karin and a growling dog. When they both realized it was Torshior they calmed down. Frankly Torshiro was glad that the dog was aware that it wasn't time for him to come home and Karin was still aware of the possible danger that could happen when ever he wasn't there. Torshiro set the cases on the table and carried the food to the counter.

"I got food on the way home, why don't you eat some of it" he advised. Karin sat at the table and ate the food she was given at first she was skeptical that it would taste like every meal she had been given since she was 12, but the food taste good and actually taste different. Karin enjoyed her food and wanted to eat it quickly, but remebering what Torshiro had told her the day before she took her time. Torshiro ate his food at the same time.

"Torshiro, can I cut my hair?" she asked. This took Torshiro by surprised, but figured she would want to change the look that she had been forced to wear. He nodded.

"Sure, finishing eating and I'll take you to a hair salon"" he told her. With this Karin quickly finished her food and got ready. They both left the apartment and he drove Karin to the salon that he had gone to. Walking in, he pointed to a seat and Karin went and sat in it as Torshiro talked to the reception lady once he was done, he sat down next to Karin. He could tell that she was excited. When her name was called she immediately jumped up. The lady put her in a chair and started to talk about a few things that overwhelmed Karin. Torshiro had to get up and go over to them and basically translate for the lady.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"I want my hair to be between my shoulders and my mid back" she answered finally understanding. The lady nodded to Torshiro and started to cut Karin's hair. Torshiro sat down in a closer seat than last time watching. As the lady finished up and let Karin get up, Torshiro went and paid. Karin met up with him at the exit.

"You look very nice" he complimented her

"Thanks!" after that the two went back home and enjoyed a quiet evening of talking. Karin got uses to talking to Torshiro and became more outgoing. She realized that Torshiro never forced her to talk just encouraged her to. She didn't get punished for saying thing. Karin was finally enjoyed life for the first time since she was 12.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter I plan on having Torshiro take Karin shopping, so wait and see how that goes.

As always comment, review, favorite, like, vote, follow, give me suggestions, ect..

Until Next Time!

~ FoxFlame864 ~


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, welcome back to Please Help, I hope you are enjoying the story. As I said at the ended of the last chapter I will try to make this one mainly of shopping.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, though wish I did. I did make the plot

~Chapter 4 ~

Torshiro was getting dressed in his normal clothes and walked of the room to see Karin waiting for him on the couch. She was petting Hyorinmaru when he came out. Of his room.

"You ready to go?" He asked Karin got up and nodded. He lead her out of the apartment locking it behind them they walked out of the build and to his car. Going to the mall. They arrived at the mall. Karin had been there before for a party, that her pimp had made her go to. As they walked into the mall Karin started to become uncomfortable and got closer to Torshiro. He remained calmed as he saw her tense up. They walked into a female store. "Go ahead and pick out some clothes" he invited her. She went to a couple different racks picking out clothes. After picking all the clothes and pajamas Karin went back to Torshiro who payed for everything. They next went to a another female store that mainly sold loundra. Karin picked out a few bras and underwear and Torshiro bought them for her. As they were heading out of the Matsumoto came in.

"Karin! It's been a few days how are things going? What did you get?" She asked jumping at the young girl and putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Hi, we were just finishing shopping, Torshiro bought me some clothes" Karin answered. Matsumoto looked through the bags Karin had before grabbing her arm and dragging her away.

"That's not enough clothes, let's get some more" she shouted. Torshiro sighed as he followed them to the store they went to. Torshiro sat down in a chair outside the dressing rooms waiting for Matsumoto and Karin. Matsumoto made Karin try on a few of the clothes and had her step out, so Torshiro could see. "So what do you think Hitsugaya?" Matsumoto asked. Sighing he reluctantly answered,

"I think we are going to get arrested for making a 17 year old girl get dressed and change" he said. She patted him on the back,

"Relax we aren't doing anything bad. Karin are we making you do this? Or are you enjoying being out liked this?" Matsumoto asked as Karin came out of the dressing room where one of the clothes she was asked to try on. Karin smiled and shook her head,

"No this, is actually fun for me. I haven't been able to be out in public during the day in a long time! Plus I get to wear clothes I want and I don't have to wear clothes that aren't revealing." She answered cheerfully. Before going back into the changing room to change into one of the clothes she had already paid for.

"See she's having fun let her have fun, we don't know when she will fall into her slug again" Matsumoto told him. Torshiro smiled acknowledging that she was right.

"You're right" he admitted. They talked a little bit longer, but as Karin came out of the dressing room the lights went off. Torshiro got up,

"Karin!" he called out to her.

"I'm here" she called back. Matsumoto and Torshiro both went over to her grabbing her hands.

"Stay closes" he instructed taking out a mini flashlight that he had in his pocket. As Toshiro leaded them out of the building he could hear gunshots begging fired. He shoved Karin and Matsumoto in front of him and took out his gun he had strapped to his waist. Matsumoto leaded Karin out of the mall the rest of the way out. She had to get Karin away from the building before the police came and interviewed everyone around. She was able to drag Karin to a cafe across the street. They sat down in the window and watched as the police arrived. Torshiro came out and started to talk with the arriving officers.

"What is going on?" Karin asked.

"I assume they were trying to kill you. You are the rat of the trafficking ring. They want you dead so you don't go to court. Luckily for you that Captain Hitsugaya has taken a liking to you and is helping you."

"Why is that?" She asked.

"That I don't know, Hitsugaya is a prodigy maybe he sees a strong survivor in you than a weak ones. Your the strongest Allie that we have" she told the younger girl. Karin was about to ask something else's but Matsumoto phone went off.

"Hello captain" she answered it Karin couldn't hear what he responded.

"We are at the cafe across the street. Yes we are both fine. We got away before the police showed up" Matsumoto answered. It only a took a few minutes before Torshiro walked in and sat down next to Karin. "How did it go?" Matsumoto asked.

"They were wondering why I was at the mall on my day off" Torshiro answered. This made Matsumoto laugh.

"Wow, even they think you don't have fun and just stay home" she laughed making Karin confused. Torshiro waved a server over and asked for drinks. He looked through the menu and ordered for himself and Karin. Matsumoto ordered for herself,

"I don't understand" Karin Interrupted their conversation. " Why did the lights go off? Why where there gunshots?"

"Karin, they are trying to kill you, so that you don't take the stand" Torshiro told her. Karin was still confused, but the food came she blew off the conversation knowing that she would just get the same answer as last time and quietly ate her food as Torshiro and Matsumoto talked about the situation and than traveled to other cases they were working on.

"Ichigo comes tomorrow morning and or late tonight." Matsumoto reminded Torshiro.

"Yeah, he's going to give me a headache he didn't even tell me why he was coming." Torshiro watched as Karin reaction to Ichigo's name. Matsumoto noticed it too and began to worry about the girl. They were getting closer to who her family was.

Thanks for reading the 4th chapter of please help. I hope you are enjoying it. 

As always please comment, review, vote, favorite, like, follow, give me suggestions, ect….

Until Next Time!

~ FoxFlame864 ~


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm super excited to get to chapter five and I hope that you are enjoying reading the story as much as I am writing it. Continuing on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, though I wish I did. The plot I did write.

Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 5

After what had happened at the mall after they had finished eating their food at the cafe Torshiro had taken Karin back to the apartment. Karin went to take a shower and Torshiro was on his computer looking up Ichigo. As he looked he found Ichigo had a little sister that was 17, but as he went deeper into ichigo's pictures from years ago he found that there was a picture of Ichigo his mom and dad, his little sister and what it looked to be another little girl his sisters age with black hair. Torshiro decided to test the theory that he had, and when Karin came out the the bathroom with her new pajamas on and heading towards her room Torshiro called her,

"Kurosaki!" He watched as Karin stiffened and looked over to him. Torshiro pretended he was typing on the computer.

"What did you call me?" She asked. He pretended like he didn't know what she was talking about

"I didn't call you anything, I said Ichigo Kurosaki, he's coming into town tonight." He explained showing her a picture to Karin. Immediately after seeing it she jumped and pointed to his picture.

"That's my older brother!" She said excited. Torshiro smiled hearing this and nodded.

"Okay, I'll bring him here tonight, but first smile" Torshiro asked before snapping a picture of Karin on his phone. "So I can show him a picture see if he can confirm that your his sister." With that the night went quiet. They both went to bed. Karin was excited to maybe see her brother the following day.

Torshiro got up like usual and made breakfast. This morning though Karin woke up on her own and Torshiro didn't have to knock on her door to wake her up. She came out in her own already dressed. Torshiro out a stake of pancakes out for her and she began eating.

"Okay, I'm going to go to work, see if Ichigo remembers you as his sister. If he does than I'll bring him here if he doesn't than we won't come, but I will unlock the door. The rule still stands don't leave this apartment. You have to stay here and don't answer the door for anyone including me. I always have my keys." Torshiro told Karin basically repeating the same things he said the first day he had left her. She nodded,

"I know I'll be careful and if anyone is at the door, have Hyorinmaru in front of me and call you or Matsumoto." she replied. He nodded,

"Okay, I'm leaving, bye Karin"

"Bye Torshiro, be safe!" Torshiro left locking the apartment, he went to his car and drove to the office. Getting to the police station he went to his office and did paper work until Ichigo showed up. Torshiro got up to greet him.

"Ichigo, how you doing?" Torshiro started a conversation.

"I could be better" Ichigo answered.

"Why don't we talk in private in my office" Torshiro advised. Ichigo nodded and went into the office. Torshiro shut the door and shut the curtains, before pulling out his phone and pulling out the picture of Karin he had taken the night before.

"Torshiro, about why I am here" Ichigo started, but was cut off by Torshiro.

"You're searching for your little sister, Karin Kurosaki, she was kidnapped when she was 12 from your front yard. She has black hair and grey eyes" ToTorshiro pulled out a picture of Karin when she was first rescued. "Is this her?" He asked. Ichigo shapely took the picture out of Torshiro's hand and looked at his little beat up sister. "This girl says her name is Karin she doesn't know her last name. She thinks she is 17 year old and got kidnapped when she was 12. She told me that she has memories of an older brother that has orange hair. Your the first one that popped into my mind." Ichigo wiped his face with his hand. Standing up he looked at the picture and shapely said

"Yeah that's her, where is she? Some facility?" he asked. Torshiro shook his head, and Ichigo's heart broke thinking she had died. "How did things turn out this way. She was a fun, spunky girl. She loved soccer, most of the time she would act like a boy, but she had her times where she acted like a tomboy. I am going to kill who ever took her, who ever sold her, and who ever forced her into this" Ichigo yelled slamming his fist on Torshiro's desk. His eyes narrowed with a killers gaze. Torshiro thought it was best to tell him Karin was okay now before he broke something. He picked up his phone and pulled up the picture he had taken of Karin the day before.

"Ichigo, it's okay Karin she's alive" he showed the photo to Ichigo and his gaze became soft. "She's been with me since we found her. I had her releases, I believe she was a bait girl, A girl that they used to train pimps. She gave up a lot of critical information and will be speaking in trial, I didn't trust the system, so I decided to go off the book. She's back at my apartment. She's been there for about a week now, she has a phone with her there that has mine and Matsumoto numbers," Torshiro told Ichigo. Ichigo took in the information, sitting down on the couch.

"Than that picture is after her wounds had time to heal than…." Ichigo choked. Torshiro nodded before taking out a photo from his desk of Karin when she was first brought in. Ichigo couldn't look at the picture for too long or he would get sick. "Can we go and see her?" he asked. Torshiro nodded.

"Of course, that is what I told Karin I would do if you said she was your sister." he answered grabbing his jacket and keys. Torshiro opened the office door and went to his car with Ichigo following him. They both got into the car and started to head to the apartment. On the way Ichigo asked questions,

"You asked her questions about them right? What did she say they did?" he asked wanting to know what to be careful of. Torshiro sighed,

"Umm she said that they kidnapped her when she was 12 and the first time they made her have sex was when she was 13. They drugged her and umm forced her to get an abortion, I am sorry," Torshiro explained.

"God I could of had a nieces or nephew, and they killed tem and ruined Karin's life, how is she going to live? Nobody is going to hire her! What is she going to do. I am going to kill them! All of them!" Ichigo said worried about his sisters future.

"She would make a good detective, aline herself with the victims a lot better, I would gladly take her on in my squad, but Ichigo you know as well as I do that you have to let the system do its job. " Torshiro answered him. Ichigo looked at him surprised.

"What is she like?" Torshiro thought for a moment before answering,

"At first when we brought her in she was scared, quiet, scarce, but as she got more comfortable around me and Matsumoto she began to talk more, outgoing, she loves Hyorinmaru, the dog I have" he explained. Ichigo smiled hearing that Karin was converting back to her old self. They pulled up to the apartment building still talking. They headed inside the building and took the elevator up. As they reached Torshiro's apartment, Torshiro noticed the door was open. He took out his gun and Ichigo did the same. They approached the door, and carefully opened it. They could see some blood on the floor. Hyourinmaru was on the floor injured whining. Torshiro pet the dog and put pressure on the wound stopping the blood before looking around the living room and kitchen. Ichigo checked the bedrooms and the bathroom,

"No one's here," he said.

"They must of forced open the door and taken her…" Torshiro said. Ichigo agreed looking around.

"We better call this in," Torshiro said opening up his phone, but before he could Ichigo stopped him,

"Before we do that, let's get this straight, I asked you to take care of Karin and you knew she was my sister the entire time," Ichigo said, Torshiro nodded understanding what he was doing. Karin was underage and a sex trafficked girl he was helping Torshior out in the long run. They both agreed and called in,

"This is Captain Hitsugaya, someone broke into my apartment and kidnapped Karin Kurosaki." he said. The other police where within minutes. They started asking questions. Ichigo and Torshiro's answers lined up like they had planned. Torshiro was taken off the case. Hyourinmaru was taken to the vet before being taken to the forensic scientist to wipe his teeth and claws.

During the investigation Torshiro had to stay in a hotel, until the investigation on his apartment was over with. As they investigated Matsumoto had questioned Momo,

"Karin, she's going to the hell hole, the end of the line, it's such a pity she was a good working girl." Momo told her.

"Give up where she is it's obvious that you know!" she yelled. Momo wouldn't give the information up even for a deal. Matsumoto had to go through six others before one gave up after getting a deal for the information.

"Sold to the big boss, chained up like gladiators, big mansion, I believe his name is Aizen" she said. Matsumoto stood up and left. They were going to save Karin even if it was the last thing she was allowed to do in her job

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you are enjoying it.

A few more chapters until the book will be done. Though I want to know if you might want to see a aequal. Thanks

AS always comment, vote, favorite, receive, suggestions, ect…

Until Next Time

~ FoxFlame864 ~


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back to Please Help, lets just jump into the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Though I wish I did. I did write the plot.

* * *

~ Chapter 6 ~

Torshiro was on desk duty after they find out that Karin was staying with him after her brother has asked him to watch over her when they found her. Or at least that's what Ichigo and Torshiro told them. In relation Torshiro just thought that Karin was special and helped her out. The investigators determined that the apartment was broken into, the blood on the floor was Karin's. They also swabbed Hyorinmaru teeth and claws for trace DNA. The station agreed to take care of him as long as Torshiro didn't have an apartment. Torshiro was spending time with Ichigo in his room talking about Karin. Ichigo wanted to know everything about Karin. When Torshiro phone rang,

"Hello Hitsugaya" he answered

"We need you to come in, we are doing a raid and unfortunately we need you with us. We think we know where they are" the voice said.

Yes sir, I will be there as soon as I can" Torshiro responded getting up in a hurry and hanging up the phone..

"What's the fire Torshiro?" Ichigo asked. Torshiro looked at him with a serious look.

"They are doing a raid and they think it's the place" Torshiro answered. Ichigo nodded with a solemn face.

"Torshiro, bring her home"

"I will" with that Torshiro left. He went to the station where everyone was waiting. He put on his vest and loaded the gun with a clip and grabbed two extra clips. Torshiro got briefed before getting in the car with Matsumoto heading to the raid area. They had Swat go up to the door first.

"Police, open up!" They yelled. Not hearing anything the busted open the door and started searching the house. Torshiro went in after Matsumoto. They moved down to the basement where they found prisons. They opened each cage they found a girl, after the fifth one Torshiro's heart kept on sinking. As they went down the line the girls were treated worse and worse. They heard a scream echo through the halls. Matsumoto busted into the tenth cell and pointed her gun at none other than Aizen, he was hold Karin with a gun against her head. Karin was bloody from head to toe, her eye had a black bruises she had blood dripping out of her mouth. Her clothes had been ripped. They could see her bra and underwear. Torshiro pointed his gun at Aizen.

"Let her go!" he growled.

"You kill her and that will seal your fate" Matsumoto said. Aizen looked at them and smiled.

"Good," he said, but before he could pull the trigger several guns went off. Torshiro put his gun away and caught Karin as she fell. He checked if She had been shot to his relief she was still alive and unharmed from a gunshot looking at the others around him was was thankful to them. He hadn't shot him, so it must of been Matsumoto and his other squad members. The medics came in giving Aizen medical treatment. Torshiro picked up Karin and carried her out of the building to the car. He had to wait until Matsumoto came out before they could leave. They drove Karin to the hospital,

"They made you give your gun up right?" Torshiro asked. Matsumoto nodded.

"Yes," she answered clearly. "Before we all came we decided that if he wouldn't give you Karin, than we would shoot, since none of us have personal connections with her" Matsumoto told him. They turned into the hospital and Torshiro got out of the car and picked up Karin carrying her in. When the nurses saw him with her she brought a bed that they could lay her on. The put her in room, making Torshiro stay out while they did their examination.

Torshiro called Ichigo,

"Hey Ichigo, right now I'm at the hospital with Karin, the doctors are during a examination on her right now," he explained.

"Okay, I'll be there soon, keep me updated" Ichigo replied before hanging up the phone. Torshiro got off the phone just as the doctor came out.

"Are you her gardian ?" she asked

"Actually, I am a family friend, she was a sex traffic girl and they can't get here now, so I am here for her." Torshiro explained. The doctor seemed to check him over before nodding.

"She has broken ribs, fractured on her hand and there are signs of rape and since you told me that she's a sex trafficked victim makes sense to me" she explained flipping through her clipboard.

"Okay, can I go in and see her?" he asked. The doctor nodded and let Torshiro go. He pulled up a chair to the sleeping girl waiting for her to wake. When she did she was confused, Torshiro stood up,

"Karin," he said softly She seemed to focus a lot more and looked at him. With a small smile she reached her hand out for his. As she requested he took her hand in his.

"Torshiro…. Thanks for saving me, I am sorry, I couldn't keep them out." Karin apologized. Torshiro shook his head.

"Don't worry, you put up a struggle that much I can tell." he told her.

"Hows Hyourinmaru?" she asked.

"He's okay, the station is taking care of him until I can more back into my old apartment." he explained.

"That's good, what about my brother? Is he really my brother?" she asked and as if Ichigo was cued and came into the room.

"Karin" he said. Karin looked at him surprised. Torshiro smiled.

"Yeah, he did recognize you, I'll leave you two alone to talk" Torshiro said heading out of the room after letting go of Karin's hand. Karin watched as Torshiro left the room and turned to talk to Ichigo.

As Torshiro walked out Matsumoto and his squad came up to him.

"Captain, we are cleared. Declared good shooting, now we have a new case." Torshiro nodded.

"Than let's get to work" he said walking down the hall away from Karin room. His job was complete, there was no reason for him to stay.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter I think I will finishing this book off next chapter.

Also thanks to all my reviwers saliorstar9, SerendYW, Bluebirds 2125, Blackberry, and Cristina

because of you guys exspecailly I have been able to continue to write this book.

To Christina ~ Haré todo lo posible para continuar encantando!

As always comment, favorite, like, vote, review, suggest, ect…

Until Next Time

~ FoxFlame864 ~


	7. Chapter 7

Okay this will be the last chapter I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, even though I wished I did. I did write the plot

Now to the story!

* * *

~ Chapter 7 ~

Torshiro was moved onto another case and was doing work for it in his office when Ichigo came in. Knocking on the door he made Torshiro look up.

"Hey" Ichigo started.

"Hey…" Torshiro answered.

"Are you going to say goodbye to Karin before we leave?" Ichigo asked. Torshiro thought about it before shaking his head,

"I can't, I am way too busy with this new case and don't have time to leave the office" Torshiro made up an excuse. Ichigo went into the room even more and closed the door behind him. Crossing his arms he glared at Torshiro.

"Karin trust you more than she trust me and when you left the hospital room she watched you for as long as she could. The least you can do for the last time is bring her comfort."

"I can't,"

"You can't or you don't want to. Come on Torshiro everyone can tell that you like my sister."

"I don't and even if I did I can't do anything it's against the law!" Torshiro argued.

"Karin will only be 17 for one more week on May 6. You said Karin could have a future here in this station under your command, but I think you want more than that"

"You thought wrong! Now Get Out Of My Office!" Torshiro finally yelled.

"Torshiro, you probably don't want to say goodbye, but regardless of you saying goodbye Karin is leaving with me" Ichigo responded before opening the door and heading out of the station. Torshiro sat back down thinking about what had just happen. He ran his hand through his hair frustrated. Matsumoto walked into the office seeing her frustrated captain. Crossing her arms she leaned on the door.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Ichigo, umm him and Karin are leaving and I am not going to say goodbye." Torshiro explained.

"Why not?"

"I have too much work."

"That's a lie, we had a lot of work when we were handling Karin's case yet you still made time to get off early and still catch up." Torshiro sighed knowing she was right and got up,

"I am leaving than, with any luck I'll be able to catch them at the airport." Torshiro said grabbing his coat and running out.

"Good luck Captain!" she cheered for him watching him leave.

Torshiro sped to the airport and quickly parked, running into the airport. He looked for the orange haired Ichigo and black haired Karin. After about 10 minutes of looking he finally found them.

"Ichigo, Karin!" he called. They both stopped walking, but only Karin turned around to face Torshiro. She smiled as she saw the white haired captain. She walked over to he was out of breath.

"Torshiro what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye" he replied looking up at her with a small smile. Standing up straight Torshiro looked down at Karin. The small girl he had saved from a traffic ring and allowed to live with him as he looked for her family. "Bye Karin, I am glad your back with your family." Torshiro told her.

"Thank you Torshiro, you will always be my hero." Karin told him before giving him a quick hug before running to her brother who was watching them.

"Karin if you are ever back in New York and you have police training, I will always have space for you in my squad." Torshiro yelled to her. Karin smiled and waved back at him,

"I might have to take you up on that offer in a few years!" she cheered. She started to leaded her brother to their gate. Ichigo nodded to Torshiro before falling her. Torshiro watched as they disappeared from his view. He started to feel lonely watching Karin leave. His life would return to the boring life that he had lived before Karin, but strangely he was okay with that knowing that Karin might come back in the future.

* * *

Hello, and thanks for reading Please help this was the last chapter. I will write an Epilogue and then I will leave it up to you guys to decide if I should make a sequel to this or not.

As always please vote, favorite, follow, suggestions, comments, reviews, ect…

Until Next Time!

~ FoxFlame864


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to the Epilogue this is to bring official closure to this story and to leave room for a possible sequel if you guys want one. Thanks for sticking with me through this whole book and enjoy the Epilogue!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!

* * *

Epilogue

Six years later

Through the six years since Karin had went back to Seattle with Ichigo to go back to her family. Somehow she had gotten Torshiro's phone number and had texted him vigorously for 3 three years, but then went silent. Torshiro had lost hope of seeing or talking to the girl again and continued to do his job. He went on to new cases almost everyday. Matsumoto was out on fraternal leave. Making Torshiro even more short handed than usual. The now 31 year old was working on paperwork doing what was Matsumoto share.

A black haired girl who hair fell about shoulder length was in front of the police station. Taking in a breath before walking in and heading up to where the sexual assault unit was. As she walked past all the desk towards the captains office, most of the officers looked up at her surprised at what she was wearing. She knocked on the office door of the captain. From the other side she could hear a muffled voice say,

"Come in." She opened the door to see the white haired captains teal eyes focused on a paper. He set the pen down before looking up at her. His eyes widened as he saw the black haired girl and immediately stood up.

"K- Karin… What are you doing here?" he asked. Smiling she reached out her hand as if she was going to shake his hand,

"Hello captain, I am Karin Kurosaki and I am here as third in command, but as Rangiku is gone I'll be your second as Sergeant. Sir I am here for the long run" she answered. Torshiro mouth almost fell open. Gaining his composer back he coughed,

"Welcome to the squad," Torshiro told her reaching out to shake her hand. Shaking her hand, they smiled at each other before breaking into laughter. "Nice to have you back in New York Karin" Torshiro told her.

"Yeah, kind of missed it, but I got to see my brothers wife Rukia, they have a child now named Sora. I also got to meet my twin again, Yuzu and my dad, Isshin. I got to visit the grave of my mom. Apparently after I disappeared she died of heartbreak." Karin explained going back to talking to Torshiro in a friendly way instead of as her superior. Torshiro gestured for Karin to sit on the couch as he came out from behind the desk. She sat on the couch as Torshiro leaned on the desk.

"I am sorry to hear that" he replied.

"It's okay, but as I wasn't going to school since I was 12 because well you know, I wasn't able to get my high school diploma, I got a GED than went into the police academy. Than when I graduated at the top of my class and they realized I was a victim of human trafficking they decided working in a sexual assault unit would be best since I could get into victims heads and relate a lot better. From there I decided to come back to New York and ask for a job in your squad because I remembered what you told me six years ago when I was 17 and well here I am." Karin explained.

"I see, well Karin I am glad you joined us. We certainly need the help." Torshiro was about to go back to work when Karin spoke again.

"Oh yeah, Torshiro I was wondering if you are willing to allowing me to live with you in your apartment again?" Karin asked. Torshiro looked up at her,

"I am okay with it, but Karin are you sure? I mean you were kidnapped from there." he reminded her. Karin didn't seem to flinch at the words.

"I know, but that was also when I was alone, but since I am working with you I'll be able to go with you most of the time and when I am not with you I can be with Matsumoto, plus nobody is trying to get me anymore, who would come after me now that I am a cop?" Karin had asked.

"Okay, if you are alright with it then, so am I" he told her. Their conversation was interrupted by the phone ringing. Torshiro answered it,

"Captain, Hitsugaya…. Okay we will be there" he said into the phone before hanging up the phone and looking up at Karin. "You ready to start your first official case in the sexual assaults units?" he asked grabbing his coat. Karin became very serious and nodded. The two headed out of the office together heading to where the call was….

* * *

That's it for the Epilogue, that brings an end to this story officially!

As always tell me what you think, comment, vote, favorite, like, follow, review, tell me if you want a sequel, ect…

Until The Next Story!

~ FoxFlame864 ~


	9. Authors Note

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fede17099ea57bad12d6efad81f325c2"So I left a bunch of room for a squeal, so at this point I want to see if anyone wants a squeal and if I should start working on on. Also what would you be interested to see in the squeal /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5aa2f904858c8721e101f79ef9e876ce"Thanks /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80412788b5bc6d6294b9657ddb0bfdbb"Until Next Time /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ef715b42a392a5d949285af9cefd178"White spirit /p 


End file.
